1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an automatic dispenser of fresh cut flowers making bouquets on request.
It is designed to be installed in various public places, such as railway concourses, airports, hospitals, and the like, or in the proximity of a florist""s shop to enable it to continue sales after opening hours.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Automatic dispensers are increasingly widespread. They enable multiplying points of sale and increasing the marketing period of the products presented without mobilizing personnel, the cost of which is increasingly high in developed countries.
They give users the capability of procuring an increasingly large range of varied products at any time, ranging from candy to bread, and including cigarettes, hot or cold beverages, or toys.
To our knowledge, there are currently no fresh flower dispensers enabling freely selecting the composition of a bouquet. It is, however, certain that numerous individuals wanting to buy flowers, in particular to offer them to someone, must forego doing so because shops are either closed or do not exist. It is also certain that the presence of a dispenser in an appropriate location can prompt individuals who had not so planned to buy a bouquet.
Patent No. FR 2 588 107 filed on Apr. 11, 1985 by Mr. NERACOULIS (forfeited on Dec. 31, 1986) describes an insulated refrigerated enclosure of which the front comprises two superposed glass windows, adapted for automatic dispensing, using a payment means, of natural cut flowers wrapped singly or in bouquets. The flowers are presented in compartments arranged around the periphery of a drum and forming a barrel enabling viewing of the products. Extraction of the wrapped flowers is accomplished by means of an automatically retractable flap, with a selection control enabling choosing, from among the products presented, the one desired.
This apparatus, which appears not to have been developed, presents several disadvantages. In particular, the arrangement of the flowers on a drum enables seeing only part of the products available at one time. Above all, it is completely impossible to put together a bouquet according to one""s imagination and means.
The device according to the present invention has as its objective the remedying of this state of affairs. It enables, in effect, producing and individualizing one""s own bouquet on request and adapting the selection to the financial need of the clientele.
The invention provides for an apparatus comprising a storage and preserving structure capable of housing several series of various fresh cut flowers and arranged such that at least one flower of each series can be seen from outside, an external control mechanism associated with a coin operated meter enabling selection of these flowers individually and conveying them towards a unit for packaging the bouquet thus created in extensible individual packages or using a transparent film roll.
The invention provides for an automatic dispenser of natural flowers which is adapted to making bouquets on request by a user, comprising a structure for storing and preserving several series of natural flowers, the structure comprising a transparent part which allows the user to view and select the natural flowers, from outside the structure, when the natural flowers are disposed inside the structure, an external control panel, a coin operated meter which is adapted to receive coins from the user, an internal selection mechanism controlled by the external control panel, the internal selection mechanism being adapted to enable the user to individually select each of the natural flowers, and a unit for packaging and wrapping the flowers into a bouquet, wherein the unit is adapted to form the bouquet from the natural flowers selected by the user.
The flower dispenser may further comprise at least one mechanism for guiding each of the natural flowers to the packaging and wrapping unit. The flower dispenser may further comprise a mechanism for holding the natural flowers. The mechanism for holding the natural flowers may comprise at least one rotating spiral. The at least one rotating spiral may comprise at least two synchronized rotating spirals which are adapted for holding and moving the natural flowers horizontally. The unit for packaging and wrapping the bouquet may comprise one of a supply of transparent film and a roll of transparent film. The flower dispenser may further comprise a plurality of natural flowers arranged within the structure and each of the natural flowers may comprise a mechanism containing water which is adapted to be mounted on each stem of each natural flower. The structure may be adapted to preserve the natural flowers during storage using one of water and refrigeration. The control panel may comprise one of an audio data announcing device and Braille imprinted control keys.
The invention also provides for an automatic dispenser of flowers which is adapted to making bouquets on request by a user, comprising a cabinet structure for storing and preserving a plurality of flowers. The cabinet structure comprise a transparent part which allows the user to view and select the flowers, from outside the cabinet structure, when the natural flowers are disposed inside the structure. An external control panel is adapted to allow the user to select the flowers and a mechanism is provided for receiving payment from the user. An internal selection mechanism is controlled by the external control panel, the internal selection mechanism being adapted to enable the user to individually select each of the flowers, and a unit for packaging the flowers into a bouquet, wherein the unit is adapted to form the bouquet from the flowers selected by the user.
The unit for packaging may comprise a mechanism for wrapping the flowers in film. The flower dispenser may further comprise a mechanism for holding the flowers. The mechanism for holding the flowers may comprise at least one rotating spiral. The at least one rotating spiral may comprise at least two synchronized rotating spirals which are adapted for holding and moving the flowers horizontally. The unit for packaging the flowers into the bouquet may comprise one of a supply of transparent film and a roll of transparent film. The flower dispenser may further comprise a plurality of flowers arranged within the cabinet structure and each of the flowers may comprise a mechanism containing water which is adapted to be mounted on each stem of each flower. The cabinet structure may be adapted to preserve the flowers during storage using one of water and refrigeration. The control panel may comprise one of an audio data announcing device and Braille imprinted control keys.
The invention further provides for an automatic dispenser of flowers which is adapted to making bouquets on request by a user, comprising a cabinet structure for storing and preserving a plurality of flowers. The cabinet structure comprises a transparent part which allows the user to view and select the flowers, from outside the cabinet structure, when the natural flowers are disposed inside the structure. An external control panel is adapted to allow the user to select the flowers and there being provided a mechanism for receiving payment from the user. An internal selection mechanism is controlled by the external control panel, the internal selection mechanism being adapted to enable the user to individually select each of the flowers. A unit for wrapping the flowers with a film to form a bouquet is provided, the unit being adapted to form the bouquet from the flowers selected by the user, and a mechanism is provided for holding the flowers, wherein the mechanism for holding the flowers comprises at least one rotating spiral.
The at least one rotating spiral may comprise at least two synchronized rotating spirals which are adapted for holding and moving the flowers horizontally.